


One of those 'every character drabble' fills

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Het, M/M, Slash, more like Seta Souji/Everyone and Everything - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Souji's team mates have their own kinks and fetishes. He loves them all. A collection of drabble-ish length pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those 'every character drabble' fills

Chie likes mirrors. Likes to stand on her knees in front of one, with him behind her, so she can see everything he does to her. He doesn't know who she's looking at most, but anything that ends with him getting to slam his hips against the firmest little ass in Inaba is too good to question. It's almost torture when she asks him to go slow, so slowly that he's barely moving, and use his hands more.

After she comes, she apologizes for being selfish and sucks him off, but she's still watching them in the mirror. He actually thinks it's pretty hot.

 

Teddie likes to watch. And to be watched. He's completely unashamed about it, too, even if he understands the need for privacy and discretion.

Souji thinks to himself that no matter how kinky Teddie can get, nothing is going to be as weird as the fact that he shoots sparkles when he comes.

 

Yukiko almost comes when he sucks on her toes. She squirms and giggles and squeals when he tickles her, blushes and avoids the subject when he asks if she likes what he's doing. She doesn't have to say anything. When he begins to pull her panties off, they're almost dripping. It's not something they talk about, but he's only too happy to sit in a chair and finger her while she stands on one leg in front of him and strokes his dick with her foot.

She usually comes first, and collapses on his lap, purring and panting in his ear. Once she recovers enough to finish him off, he likes to lick her clean. That usually sets her off again. He has no idea why, he just knows that it's pretty damn awesome.

 

He never uses anything but his hands with Yosuke. It's not gay if you don't _fuck_ , right? And sure, Yosuke is so far in the closet that he can see Narnia, but that's not the only reason. Yosuke has a thing for his hands. They could walk to school together in matching rainbow shirts with _I'm a huge faggot and proud of it_ printed on them, and Yosuke would still take a hand job over anything else. 

Souji doesn't mind - he likes Yosuke's hands a lot, too.

 

Naoto likes her strap-on a little more than you'd expect from most girls. He's on the bottom more often than not, and when he's not, she wants it the same way, in her ass, while he jacks off her prosthetic cock from behind. She doesn't come often, but he never doubts her enjoyment. There's something in the way her eyes light up, and the smile she never shows anyone else.

He let her cuff him to the bed once, and boy did she _ever_ enjoy that, but he's not sure there are enough _Man's Life_ books in the universe to grant him the courage to do it a second time.

 

He spent weeks thinking that Rise doesn't even like sex. He was wrong. She just liked the post-coital cuddling better. He spent several more weeks tying to teach her to enjoy the actual _act_ as well, and he thinks he's doing a pretty good job. She's learning a lot. Then again, so is he. Like for instance, nibbling Rise's ears? _That_ gets her hot. It doesn't take him long to notice that nibbling elsewhere also has an effect. Hard enough to leave a mark - he was afraid he'd hurt her, until she told him to shut up and bite harder. 

His only concern _now_ is that the more Rise enjoys herself, the more difficult it gets to keep the neighbours from noticing. That, and the fact that Rise likes to catch his eye in school and pull her collar down enough to reveal one of the marks he left on her the night before, which spells instant erection. 

 

Kanji only has one big fetish: girls.

Souji thinks it's such, _such_ a shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Chie's part of this was probably what inspired [_Mirror, Mirror_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1470493).


End file.
